Rolling Of The Tongue
by The Angry American
Summary: Monty Monogram's a horrible kisser. But luckily, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz knows how to change all that. Short romantic Montessa drabble.


**"Rolling of the Tongue"**

**Rated T for french kissing  
**

**Pairing: Monty Monogram x Vanessa Doofenshmirtz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Phineas and Ferb" or the characters themselves. They're owned by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.  
**

* * *

The Doofenshmirtz living room. It looked very peaceful, very quiet, and very unusual despite that this living room was in the same building where Dr. Doofenshmirtz evil "-inators" laid to waste. His projects was nothing but failures, resulting in his machines getting blown up, being set on fire or drowned to a watery grave. But that wasn't the point.

Inside the house laid the evil doctor's beautiful daughter Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and her 'secret' boyfriend Monty Monogram. She snuck Monty in after Doofenshmirtz told Vanessa that she was gonna be back in a few hours. Nevertheless the plan worked off like a hitch. But both Vanessa and Monty didn't have any time to watch a movie or eat fancy Chinese take-out. But they did find a tremendous opportunity to do one thing, however...

...and that was to make out.

That was the only thing Vanessa wanted to do with her handsome boyfriend. Unfortunately, what Vanessa didn't know was this embarrassing fact right here:

Monty was a bad kisser. Hell, he was afraid to even use his tongue! What kind of boyfriend was he if he didn't know how to kiss her the right away?

Either way, Vanessa found a way to change all that. Monty held Vanessa tenderly as he only pecked her in the lips. And then she pecked her again several times without the use of his tongue. Feeling tired of all the pecking, Vanessa decided to separate from him a bit.

"Okay, look... I know I like you Monty, but I can't really do this!" Vanessa said as she scooched way back on the couch that she and Monty were sitting on.

"Why not, Vanessa? I always thought you liked the kisses I gave you!"

"I'm sorry, but you kiss horribly like a nerd trying to practice his kissing on a Tickle Me Elmo doll." Vanessa replied back with a little hint of disgust.

"Look, Vanessa..." Monty sighed, "It's actually my first time doing this. I don't want to be labeled as a bad kisser, you know?"

Vanessa sighed while hearing this.

"Look, Monty, if you don't want to be a bad kisser, you ever consider using your tongue?" Vanessa suggested.

"I have, but sometimes, I get a little nervous when I use my tongue..." Monty responded by rubbing the back of his neck.

"Monty, it's not that hard. All you have to do is to kiss me on the lips, and then in the process, insert your tongue in my mouth and start swimming slowly. But just not too hard. Doing it too hard makes you kiss like a wet dog." Vanessa explained. Monty understood this 100%.

"Okay, I see. I just gotta swim my tongue smoothly and slowly." Monty nodded, "But isn't it weird that I'm gonna feel someone's spit with my own spit?"

"Sure. I mean it feels a bit sloppy, but you'll get used to it..." Vanessa said as she nodded back to him. "Here... I'll show you what I mean."

Carefully, Vanessa grabbed Monty's face lightly and sent him a smooch on the lips. And then, Vanessa's tongue slowly inserted his mouth and swam gracefully like an eel. Monty's eyeballs were just minutes away from popping like microwavable popcorn itself. He didn't know Vanessa was such an amazing kisser. He felt a desirable moan shoot through him when Vanessa found an opening to the french kiss.

She kissed him for a good 24 seconds before the daughter of Heinz Doofenshmirtz separated a bit and looked at Monty with a smile.

"See? Just like that. Now you try." Vanessa said as Monty began to oblige.

With a deep breath, Monty wrapped his arms around Vanessa like a straight jacket, and began to smooch her right back. With Vanessa's words infested inside Monty's brain, he inserted his tongue inside her. And like the smooth sailing of a rattlesnake, he swam all around her teeth, gums and around her tongue like a beautiful ocean.

Vanessa closed her eyes and felt the purring, the vibration, and the slow velocity that Monty was giving out on her. He loved the sweet moans that she let out from that kiss. Her little advice on him worked like a charm. Pleased, he broke off the kiss and looked right at her with a sly smile.

"You're right. It's not that bad." Monty said with a positive reaction, "It's like M&M's."

"Indeed. That certainly melted in my mouth..." Vanessa said with an exotic tone of voice, "Care to taste again?"

"You know I would..." Monty chuckled devilishly as he kissed her yet again, much to Vanessa's pleasure

Talk about the student learning from the teacher. And therefore, Monty passed with flying colors.

* * *

**It was very interesting to write this. Sure this little drabble short and all, but I happened to like it nonetheless. So, what do the rest of you Montessa fans think?**

**Anyway, R&R everyone!**


End file.
